Fulfillment
by HeartlessBlu
Summary: "Did you ever fuck him?"


It starts with Kamui poking his head over Minatsuki's shoulder while the latter takes a sip from his oolong tea without so much as a twitch.

"Mi-nat-su-ki!"

Kamui acts like a petulant child waiting to be acknowledged. The nails of his fingers tap a dull sound against one another, a smile warps on the man's mouth and eyes always searching for a response.

Minatsuki is well aware of his presence, already imagining Kamui acting his usual self, but he won't be angry over this small issue. Normally he would tell Kamui to roll over and die, but today seems like one of the blond's better days. A temporary peace he deserves despite Kamui's sudden disturbance.

It's no wonder why the twins prefer his company instead or Yuna for that matter.

"Why are you like this?" Kamui asks.

A ticking time bomb is exactly what Kamui is. One wrong move, his demeanor changes. A lust for violence shadows over him in waves, waiting for death to make its mark. A reason to screw you over as those hands are itching for a fight.

Meanwhile, Laica leans against the wall from Minatsuki's right, watching without so much as a word. But anyone would know that behind those glasses, Laica will intervene if needed.

"So…" Kamui draws out the word slowly, curiosity at the tip of his tongue. He spots Laica and sends him a wink, but Laica doesn't respond, only watching with a figment of interest. Kamui clicks his tongue disappointingly and returns his attention to the suited male.

Minatsuki sets his cup down without batting a glare at the predictable clown, fully aware of Kamui's habits. No wonder why no one likes his presence at times. Too much of a jokester.

"Do you actually have something to say or has your tongue rotted already?"

The miniature clock on the table ticks three times.

Kamui's smile widens with a strange glee. "I have a question for you." A hand slams down against the table; the cup clatters against the matching saucer while Kamui slides into Minatsuki's personal space. "Won't you indulge in this desire of mine? It'll be worth your time."

The sudden merriment in his tone has Minatsuki sighing already. He brushes his long hair back and brings a section behind his ear. Something to keep his hand busy really.

"I doubt it but speak," Minatsuki replies, "before I grow bored of your nonsense again."

He's not interested in what Kamui wants in the first place. Whatever is considered "fun" doesn't have much of an appeal to him, but he'll allow it this time. As long as Kamui doesn't stray from their goals and refrains from abusing his dosage, but that particular fact is something he needs to look into later.

"Did you fuck him?"

The question is unexpected; Minatsuki remains quiet throughout while the man standing seems overjoyed by it. Minatsuki's breathing is calm, heartbeat steady, and a gloved hand lifts his drink afterwards.

"Fuck _who_ exactly?" He levels the mouth of his cup forward, taking a small amount of the hot liquid in. The honeyed aroma pleases his senses.

"Isn't it obvious?" he states, pointing at Laica with his thumb as he continues talking. "The others don't realize it but I've seen that attraction. What is it about that guy that gets your dick going?"

But Minatsuki snorts, careful not to laugh aloud.

"Eeeeeh?"

"Is that all you have to say?" His voice hardens like steel. "Rather than waste my time and play around, I suggest you go and be useful. You're lagging behind in your assignment."

"Trying to kick me out so soon? You didn't even answer my question!" Kamui cries out, but Minatsuki doesn't budge. "Come on. What's there to hide? I can smell that stench on you in this room. Utterly filthy!"

"Oh?" Minatsuki shakes his head. "Are you a dog now? Want me to fetch you a bone or maybe a diamond-studded collar to keep you grounded."

A myriad of laughter erupts into the air. "You got jokes, I like that. But I'm not the one who needs obedience." Kamui snickers, borderlining wheezing in laughter. His arms wrap around his waist while containing his bubbly self.

Minatsuki isn't impressed by this assumption. He grows tired of Kamui's face and looks at Laica. One nod is all it takes.

On cue, Laica positions himself and walks over to Kamui. Kamui takes notice of the change, his expression is one in anticipation.

"Laica, Laica, Laica," Kamui repeats, a crafty melody meant to downplay, but a blade situates itself against his frail neck. One cut enough to spill blood all over in a macabre mess. Kamui inhales and out against the sharp dagger, the point of the metal moves towards his throat. Eyes enlarge, breath shaky but a slither of excitement is inescapable in Minatsuki's vision.

"If you're done, you will leave this place and do as you're told," Minatsuki conveys. He lifts a small case of the gold ampules and holds it in the air for Kamui to see. "Your reward for your compliance, _pup_."

Kamui studies the brilliant yellow essence, his tongue pokes out and licks the upper skin of his lips with a teasing flick. "My oh my, ruining my fun already? But you're not denying anything, so—" But Laica presses forward, his weapon threatens a thin trail of crimson. Sharp blue stares straight into Laica's unmatched shades, his stance sways backward for a second.

"Oh well." Kamui shrugs as he gives in. He steps away safely and catches his prize in the air. He takes the black case and puts it under his armpit for safekeeping. He even bows to both of them, a majestic sort of grace out of respect and amusement that still lingers on his face. He makes his way toward the exit right away.

"Fare thee well, lovebirds. Don't make a mess now. Understand? I wouldn't want to be the one caught in that." Kamui swings the door open and disappears into the hallway.

The door shuts.

"Unbelievable." Minatsuki groans once the silence settles, feeling easier to breathe now. He sits up from his chair and stretches his legs.

"He is certainly an interesting character."

"Don't tell me you actually believe that? He's far from it." Annoyed, Minatsuki stands in front of Laica, noticing the smile on the other's face.

"I don't like that face of yours. Come here." Minatsuki wraps his hand behind Laica's head and brings it forward until their lips cover each other. It's gentle at first, mouths exploring one another at the right angles but it isn't enough to please Minatsuki's taste. The burn is torturous on his soul. Instead, he pushes Laica back until he's against the wall and himself closing the distance again.

Hot breaths mingle in the space between them, a kiss turning bold every second once Minatsuki has claimed the set of lips for his own. A hunger tasting of a familiar fragrance of chamomile as the tongue slips inside the wet cavern, and Laica grins at Minatsuki's desire before slipping away from the eager mouth. Minatsuki lets out a low whine from the loss of contact and huffs like a spoiled kid.

"A shame you didn't answer Kamui's question. You should've said 'yes' and be done with it."

"Why would I?" Minatsuki raises a brow. "It's none of his business."

"He would've wanted to watch but it doesn't matter anymore. I have you for myself."

Laica buries his right hand deep in Minatsuki's hair and grips. With a harsh tug, he sends the Reggie falling until he's right above him. Minatsuki looks straight at him, blond hairs spread all over in a tangle mess, and a knife rests flat over his cheek.

Minatsuki smirks. "You've been wanting this."

"This view is desirable," Laica comments, drinking in the sight.

He's comfortable over Minatsuki, straddling his waist while his left hand rips the tie off without a problem, and the other carrying the weapon still. He starts carving a small line down, the skin splits, beads of red leak while Minatsuki hisses against the pain but a pleasant one all the same. He waits for what'll come next as the cool metal glides over his mouth.

"You are beautiful," Laica utters quietly, smearing the blood all over Minatsuki's lips. "My adorable pawn," he whispers into the air, and Minatsuki finds it all confusing, eyes darting back and forth for the answers he seeks until Laica captures his lips, deeper and deeper. There, he's tasting his own blood on his tongue and drowns for eternity.


End file.
